The Raven
by MetaNightmare88
Summary: The smashers can handle anything can't they? I mean a serial killer that is killing people one by one shouldn't be a problem! Wrong. No one knows what to do, and its up to detectives Roy and Pikachu to find the killer known as the Raven, before its to late. WARNING- Really vivid descriptions of gore. NOT MEANT FOR KIDS!
1. Sparrow and Raven

_Man._ Zelda thought as she slid on her coat to cover a rather… provocative outfit. _That was one wild evening._

She was walking home from Pac's bar and nightclub. Because the princess lost all of her money gambling, she had decided to become a stripper at the bar to earn money.

 _Link tried to talk me out of it._ She mused to herself. _And the very landlord who was charging me money looked disgusted with me. What does he know anyways? He's not even a Smasher! I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life. I've most likely brought shame down on the royal family._

It was a dark and very windy night in the woods. It would take Zelda forever to get home using this route, but better that then having to face the other smashers.

 _I can't bear to face anyone._ Zelda thought to herself. _Want I'd do for money. Too bad I couldn't become a waiter. If only it wasn't for that sexist rule stating that all of the girls working at the club had to be strippers._

Some time passed after that. It was mostly quiet with the exception of some forest critters.

Then, Zelda heard a crunching sound right behind her. She turned around to see a figure wearing a black sweatshirt and pants. A raven pin sat on their sweatshirt.

"H-Hello there." Zelda said nervously. "C-Can I help you?"

"Yes." The figure croaked. "Come close to me."

 _Please don't do anything bad, please don't do anything bad, oh please, oh please._ Zelda thought nervously as she walked forwards.

The figure put their hand on her chin. "Tell me. What's a sparrow like you doing in the big bad woods at night?"

"Wa-walking home." Zelda answered.

"But Smash Town is so…far away." The figure cooed. "Is it possible you don't want anyone to see you?"

"Y-yes sir." She muttered.

"That's so sad." The figure said as they whipped out a knife. "Not wanting to be seen by anyone? I almost pity you. At least I would if I wasn't going to kill you."

Zelda tried to run but was grabbed by the figure.

"Let me go!" Zelda screamed as she tried to punch the figure. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"

The figure stabbed his knife into Zelda's stomach. She gasped before falling to the floor dead.

"HEY!" a voice yelled. Magnus ran forwards and gasped at Zelda's corpse. He grabbed out a sword and pointed it at the man. "What do you think you're doing?"

"So. You heard her." The figure mused. "What where you doing in the woods? I guess some people have no lives." The figure lunged forwards and slit Magnus's throat before he could respond. While doing this, the hood fell off.

Magnus gasped. "Y-you li-live i-in sm-smash t-to-town." He choked. "Wh-Why wo=-would y-you ki-kill he-her?"

"Be quiet." The figure said as Magnus died. He put his finger in the blood as he began to write something on the top of a trunk. "In the words of Edgar Allen Poe. Quoth the Raven, Nevermore."

The figure walked away. The only proof he was there was there was the two corpses on the floor and the message on the tree trunk.

"And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor. Shall be lifted—nevermore!" The blood read.

* * *

 **The poem referenced her is the Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. Read it here-** **.**


	2. Suspects

"No one knew what had happened last night." Roy mused as he sucked on a brown lollipop. "When the corpses of Zelda and Magnus where found in the woods, there was a panic. Everyone was terrified, like they knew that they could be next. Naturally there was only one person worth calling. And that would be me, Roy the best detective in all of…"

"Is there a special reason you created a dramatic monologue?" Pikachu asked.

"HEY!" Roy yelled. "Every good detective needs a monologue! It's the golden rule!"

"It's really not." Pikachu mused. "And the only reason Major Mario hired you to work on this case was because your-"

"The best detective in all of Smash Town?" Roy finished smugly.

"The only detective in Smash town." Pikachu said. "And what is the lollipop for?"

"I suck on this lollipop because I'm not old enough to smoke!" Roy snapped. "Also Mother and Father would kill me if I tired!"

"Anyways." Pikachu said. "Since I agreed to be your assistant it's my job to keep you on track. Now be quiet and listen to what Major Mario has to say."

What is Smash Town you may ask? Well, Master Hand grew really tired of keeping track of all of the Smashers, so he spilt them in half and put organized towns. The two towns where known as Smash Town and Sumasshu Village. One of the new changes included having to pay rent so they wouldn't grow lazy.

Right know Mario, who was the appointed Major, was assuring everyone that the killings where a onetime thing.

"Listen up everyone!" Mario yelled as he stood up on the stadium trying to keep order. "What happened last night in the woods was just a onetime thing! There is no serial killer!"

"How can you promise that?" Link screamed.

"I just can." Mario said. "Besides, I've already hired a detective to track down this…killer. I'm proud to announce that Roy will be taking the case!"

There was cheering as Roy walked onstage with Pikachu in tow.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Roy's father Eliwood screamed. "YOU SHOW THEM WHOS BOSS!"

"Uh dad." Roy said clearly embarrassed. "I appreciate you coming to cheer me on, but that's enough."

"Come on dear!" Roy's mother Fiora yelled as she gave Eliwood a hug. "Your father's just proud of you! And who can blame him? In fact, some more of our friends came to cheer you on!"

"ROY!" Lilina, Lyn, Matthew, Hector and Sophia all yelled at the same time while holding up a sign that read "That's our boy"

"Um…" Roy blushed. "Anyways… I have decided to take this case and track down the killer! I can promise he will be brought to justice!"

"How can you promise that?" Bayonetta asked with narrowed eyes.

 _Bayonetta. Or as I like to call her, the Stripper._ Roy mused to himself. _She works at Pac's Bar and Nightclub as a stripper. And she's proud of it for whatever reason._ "I-I uh…"

"Come on Bayonetta!" Link said as he patted her on the back. "Give Roy a chance! I'm sure he can find the culprit!"

 _Link. Or as I like to call him, the Mail boy. After he lost his chance to become Major he was deduced to this. He doesn't seem to mind it however._ "Thank you Link. Now as I was saying…"

"Will this affect my bar?" Pac Man asked. "If one of my workers was killed, it could create huge problems for me!"

 _Pac Man. Or as I like to call him, the bar owner. He owns Pac's bar and Nightclub. He's quite proud about it._

"Come on." Fox said while taking a sip of the whisky he was drinking. "I'll still go killer or no killer."

 _Fox. Or as I like to call him, the drinker. He always has a drink in his hand, one way or another._

"Don't drink too much." Lucina said as she pulled Shulk closer into a hugging embrace. "You'll get drunk and no one wants that."

"She's right." Shulk said as he nuzzled her. "It wouldn't be smart."

 _Lucina and Shulk. Or as I like to call them, the lovers. I've never seen either one of them not cuddling the other._

"And if you get drunk you can't pay your rent." Dunban frowned.

 _Dunban. Or as I like to call him the landlord. He collects all of our rent, a job he takes quite seriously._

"Don't pressure him too much." Robin commented as he closed his book. "We all have rent to pay."

 _Robin. Or as I like to call him, the bookworm. He refuses to put any book down until he finishes._

"Speaking of rent…" Corrin said as he pulled out a check. "I have my payment right here."

 _Corrin. Or as I like to call him, the waiter. He started working at Pac's Bar and Nightclub last week so he can pay his rent. He works really hard from what I can tell._ "ANYWAYS!" Roy yelled. "Its my job to find the murder and bring him or her to justice! And for now, everyone is a suspect!"

"Everyone?" Link cried. "Even me?"

"Everyone." Pikachu yelled. "We need to discover who this killer is before they kill again! So all of you will come to our office tomorrow morning for questioning!"

Yells of protest filled the air.

"Please don't think we hold anything against you." Roy said. "But for now, all of you are a suspect until you can prove anything."

* * *

 _I can't believe this._ Fox thought angrily to himself as he sorted through his alcohol. _Me? A suspect? Whatever. I just need to get my alcohol sorted out._

Mozart was playing in the background as the smell of liquor filled the air.

Then the door opened.

"Hello." Fox said. "Who's there?

"Humanity may assume the semblance of a Hell - but the imagination of man is no Carathis, to explore with impunity its every cavern." A voice said.

Fox turned around to see a figure with a black sweatshirt and black jeans.

"Wh-who are you?" Fox asked.

"I am the raven." The figure mused. "But if you want a simpler definition, then I am Zelda's murder."

Fox gasped. He grabbed out a gun and shoot, but the Raven was faster. He dodged the bullet with ease, ran up to Fox and stabbed him in the chest.

"Please…stop." Fox choked. "I…don't…want…to"

"Die?" The Raven asked as he stabbed his knife into Fox's head. "To bad."

The Raven exited through the window and left Fox to die.

"H-hello." Fox choked into his phone. "T-the m-murder wh-who cough cal-calls him-self th-the Ra-raven ju-just ki-kill-ed m-me. B-but be-before I d-die p-please. Some-someone pl-please pl-play th-the th…"

Fox collapsed.


	3. To Kill A Raven

Morning had come in Smash town. And so had the investigation. Everyone had gone, expect for Link who was currently testifying in Roy's living room (Because he didn't have an office.) The walls where brown and the carpet was white. Mold was growing on the walls, giving off an irky smell.

"Alright then." Roy said as he checked his notepad. "You are free to go."

"Thank you." Link breathed. "Am I the last one?"

"It looks like it." Pikachu said while walking inside. "I see no one else out there."

"No." Roy snapped. "Fox hasn't turned up yet. Hey Dunban! Have you seen Fox?"

"No." Dunban said as he poked his head inside.

"How odd…" Roy mused as he put his hand on his chin.

"Well since he hasn't shown up, are you going to examine the bodies?" Link asked.

"Huh?" Roy said.

"You know, detective stuff!" Link smiled. "I bet you do things like that all the time!"

"I…I…I" Roy stammered as his cheeks turned red. "The police are checking the bodies!"

"There is no police." Dunban snapped. "You would think that Master Hand would install them but no." He peeked outside. "LUCINA! SHULK! STOP KISSING! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE YOU MAKE OUT! Stupid kids."

"Why is he so upset?" Roy whispered to Pikachu.

"I don't know." Pikachu whispered. "Just like the how I don't know why you don't want to look at the bodies. Are you afraid of something?"

"NO!" Roy cried. "I…I just!" _If anyone learns the truth…they'll never leave me alone! I'll go back to being a stupid kid!_

"ROY!" Corrin yelled as he flipping the door open. He panted for a moment before beginning to speak again. "Th-There's been another murder."

The room was silent for a while.

"WHAT!" Roy screamed. "WHO WAS KILLED?"

"Fox." Corrin said. "I found him in his house. I also found this recording."

Link, Pikachu and Roy all leaned in close to the phone as Corrin pressed held up Fox's phone and pressed play.

"H-hello. T-the m-murder wh-who cough cal-calls him-self th-the Ra-raven ju-just ki-kill-ed m-me. B-but be-before I d-die p-please. Some-someone pl-please pl-play th-the th…" Fox's voice choked.

"So." Roy mused. "He calls himself the Raven?"

Corrin nodded. "It would appear so. It would also appear that the killer isn't done yet."

"Did they leave anything behind?" Roy asked.

Corrin shook his head. "No. I can check again if you want."

"Go do that." Pikachu said. "I'll check the body."

"Who put you in charge?" Roy demanded.

"Do you want to check the body?" Pikachu asked.

"Fair point." Roy responded. "I'll look around the house for clues.

Some time passed as they made their way to Fox's house. It looked like everyone else's house, a brick wall, and a brown roof. Roy walked to the back of the yard.

"Alright." Roy said as he crawled down to the ground. "Let's see what this "Raven" has left."

"THAT'S OUR BOY!" Eliwood and Fiora yelled as he popped out of some bushes.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Roy screamed in surprise. "Were you guys…WATCHING ME?"

Fiora nodded. "We're so proud of you sweetie! This is even better than my usual soap operas!"

"We're all here!" Eliwood exclaimed as Liliana, Hector, Lyn, Sophia and Matthew burst out of nowhere.

"ROY!" They all yelled each of them holding up yellow pom-poms. "ROY ROY HE'S OUR BOY! HE'S WAY BETTER THAN ANY TOY!"

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" Roy asked as his eyes began to narrow.

"All night!" Lyn said proudly.

"Wow. That's…kinda sad." Roy blushed. "Can I please go back to my investigation?"

"Sure thing sweetie!" Eliwood said happily as he grabbed a brown bag. "I packed you a lunch!"

"Thanks Dad." Roy muttered as he took the bag and put it on the ground. It fell over to reveal a card. "Huh?" Roy said as he picked up the card. "A house card. Wait a second…there's blood on it." He gasped in horror. "Could the killer have left it?"

"HE FOUND A CLUE!" All of Roy's fans yelled.

Roy put up his hand, as if to tell them to stop. "Not now. I have to have a talk with the landlord."

Roy walked towards Dunban, who was in the front yard watching some people bring a body-shaped bag out of the house. Lucina and Shulk were there as well, both looking horrified.

"Dunban." Roy said as he walked forwards and held up the card. "I found this in the back of the yard. I think the killer…might live here!"

Everyone expect for Roy and Dunban gasped.

"Could be." Dunban shrugged. "Although it's really not that much of a lead."

"Please!" Roy cried. "How many people could lose their house cards?"

"Everyone." Dunban snorted.

"Exactly-WAIT EVERYONE!" Roy exclaimed.

Dunban nodded.

"It could still be a lead." Shulk said as he grabbed the card. "I'll go to the lab and get a sample and see if the blood belongs to Fox. But in order to do that I'll need a sample of his blood. Maybe there's some of it in his house."

"I'll get you the sample." Lucina said with a smile.

"Thank you Lucy." Shulk said as he grabbed her hands.

"Mary sue." Dunban muttered under his breath.

"What?" Shulk asked.

"N-nothing!" Dunban said a little bit too quickly.

"Anyways." Roy said. "Thank you. We will find this Raven before he strikes again!

* * *

In a secret bunker under Smash Town someone was plotting.

"It's almost time to strike again." A voice said.

Because there was little light in the room, it was impossible to tell who it was. The only thing that was visible was some pictures of the town's residents. An arrow magnet was pointing to one of them, signaling them as the next victim.

"It's time to strike again."


	4. Dragon Vs Raven

"So that'll be one ice cold soda and one whisky?" Corrin asked.

"Uh-Huh." Link said.

They were in Pac's bar and Nightclub, a bar that was often busy. Since the murders however, less people had showed up. Heck Yoshi, Rosalina, Duck Hunt and Flaco left Smash Town altogether and returned to their own dimensions out of fear.

"Hey." Robin said. "Do you mind putting a little extra ice in mine?"

"I can do that." Corrin shrugged. "For 50 cents. You know the rule."

"50 cents for an ice cube, I know but can't you cut me some slack? My rents due in two days!"

"Oh shit!" Link cried. "I forgot! Dang it! I'm totally broke!"

"That's on you." Corrin mused. "I can't get fired."

"Why can't you just break one rule?" Robin asked.

"Because if I do, I'll get unemployed. And if I get unemployed I won't make any money. And no money equals zero rent payed, and not paying rent which leads to going homeless. So no." Corrin reasoned. "I'm not sneaking you any ice."

"You're no fun." Robin muttered under his breath. "Why do we have to pay rent anyways? Can't we just… you know keep the houses?"

"It's complicated." Corrin said.

"Hey, which way to the bathroom?" Link asked.

"To your right!" Corrin said happily.

"Goody-two-shoes." Robin said angrily as walked over to the old video games. "You used to be fun. AUGGHHH. I hate you Corrin. I fucking hate you."

After fifteen minutes, Corrin was in the back washing dishes (Since all of the busboys quit.)

Then suddenly the door opened.

"Pac?" Corrin asked. "Is that you?"

The only response was a motor starting.

Corrin turned around to see a man wearing all black with a raven pin. A chainsaw was in his hand.

"Wha-what are doing?" Corrin asked nervously.

* * *

Everyone in the bar jumped in shock as a scream of pain came from the kitchen.

* * *

"So." Roy said as he leaned down to take a closer look at the blood on the card, which had been melted off. "Are the results in?"

"It'll take about thirty minutes." Shulk said as he fiddled with the microscope.

"Where did Dunban go off to again?" Pikachu asked while on top of Roy's shoulder.

"He said he had something to take care of." Lucina mused as Link ran inside and grabbed his hand.

"COME QUICK!" Link yelled as he dragged Roy outside. Roy followed weakly, hoping to see what had gotten the Hyrulian so riled up.

"HEY!" Pikachu yelled as he tried to hold on. "What happened?"

"There's been another murder!" Link cried.

"Wha-Who was killed?" Roy asked.

"Take a look!" Link yelled as he shoved them into the back door of the bar.

Roy took one look at the corpse than screamed in horror.

Corrin was lying in a pool of blood with a chainsaw in his stomach. His head had been chopped off, his eye balls fried and his though torn out.

"Are you alright Roy-OH MY GODS?" Lilina screamed as she walked into the bar. She ran out shortly afterwards, crying.

"Wh-who did this?" Roy sobbed.

"I don't know." Link whispered, clearly horrified. "But Robin's crying his eyes out front. I think someone may need to talk to him."

"You go do that." Roy said. "PIKACHU! Fetch me that thing used to dust for fingerprints!"

"You mean the fingertip power." Pikachu said with narrowed eyes.

"That's right! Go get me some!" Roy demanded.

"We don't have any." Pikachu snapped.

"Then make some!" Roy exclaimed as he picked up the chainsaw. It was rather light, with sharp edges.

"Fine." Pikachu said as he darted off.

"Good." Roy said as he dropped the chainsaw. He later walked outside to see Robin crying, Bayonetta talking to Pac Man and Dunban was cleaning something red off his hands.

"Am I going to get paid more know that he's gone?" Bayonetta asked.

"Looks like it." Pac Man grimaced. "Why did my best worker have to get killed? Now I don't have a single hard working person working here."

"You have me!" Bayonetta cried.

"You hardly count." Pac Man snorted. "All you want to do is seduce the young men coming here. I lost my best worker and my best customer in two days. What are the odds? Is someone out to ruin my business or something?"

"Perhaps it was just pure convince." Dunban said as he dried his hands.

"What was just on your hands?" Roy snarled.

"Ketchup." Dunban answered. "What, do you think I'm the killer?"

"It's definitely not you." Bayonetta cooed as she put her hand on his check and traced them down. "Someone as…handsome as you could never kill. I think its Robin!"

"What makes you say that?" Robin yelled.

"You were in a fight with Corrin before it happened." Bayonetta mused.

"If it's anyone its Link!" Robin yelled. "He went to the bathroom for a while!"

"What does that prove?" Link cried.

"No one could've been in there for that long!" Robin screamed. "Unless if you had explosive diarrhea that is!"

"Go outside." Pac Man snarled as he pointed towards the door. "No one talks about stuff like that at my bar! It's gross and unpleasant. I'm with Roy on Dunban. He's been in a bad mood ever since Lucina and Shulk started going out."

"Wha-no!" Dunban snapped. "I didn't kill anyone! It could've been Lucina. She does have a title to hold onto doesn't she, as the most popular Fire Emblem character?"

"And it goes back to Lucina!" Link yelled. "Again. Why are you so upset that they're dating anyways? Are you gay for Shulk or something? And who said she was the most popular Fire Emblem character?"

"Be quiet!" Roy yelled. "We don't even know if the killer even lives here!"

"Guys!" Shulk yelled as he ran inside. "The blood matches. The killer does live here."

Everyone gasped.

"You mean…he's one of us?" Link cried.

Lucina nodded as Shulk began to explain everything.

"Alright guys." Roy said once he was done and Pikachu had reentered the room. "Stay cool. Don't freak out. Everything will be alright."

But naturally everyone did the opposite.


	5. Trail of Feathers

"Paper! Here's your paper!" Link yelled while on a blue bike.

They were on Smash Street, a very busy street that all of the smashers lived on. All of the houses looked the same, and they weren't in the best condition. But, alas a roof was a roof.

"Thank you." Roy said as he grabbed the rolled up newspaper. After unrolling it he and Pikachu took a look at it and gasped in horror.

"Someone bombed the plane Rosalina, Duck Hunt and Falco where taking?" Pikachu mused in shock.

Link nodded and pointed to another story. "And that's not all. There's another story about another killing right under it."

"You've got to be kidding me… wait a se-second some-someone chopped Ness in half?" Roy cried after taking a look at the title for the next story.

"The killer has certainly been busy." Pikachu mused.

"But so are you!" Link exclaimed. "I can tell by the giant bags under your eyes."

"Yep. We dusted for prints on the chainsaw and found one!" Roy said. "After that we gathered up things that everyone in this town has touched. But in the end…it turned out the fingerprint was mine from when I picked the chainsaw up earlier."

"Ouch." Link said as he grabbed the handles of his bike. "Though break. Anyways, I'm going to deliver a paper to Major Mario. Poor guys pretty freaked out."

"Wait a second." Pikachu said. "Link…are you upset you didn't get to be major?"

"At bit at first." Link admitted as he turned around. "But I moved passed it and focused on the job I was given. It's just life. You need to accept it and move on. Well, bye guys! I'm going to deliver a paper to Bayonetta!"

"Bye!" Roy yelled as Link paddled away. "How are we going to find the killer now?" He sighed. "We have zero leads. The only thing we do have is suspects and a whole lot of them at that." 

"If only we knew who to put behind bars." Pikachu mused. "It would protect quite a lot of people."

"You don't know how happy I am that Corrin is dead!" Bayonetta exclaimed from behind them to Link. "Just think! My pay will rise faster than then Ganondorf when he took over Hyrule!"

"Putting Bayonetta behind bars would definitely work." Roy muttered. "Anyways we need a new clue and fast. I mean it's not like one's just going to drop on our laps! "

"Guys." Robin said as he walked up to them. "I found a clue for you."

"Well would you look at that!" Roy cried. "Someone actually _knows_ what I want! It's a miracle."

"What is your clue for us?" Pikachu asked.

"I was looking at the message the killer left after he murdered Zelda and realized it was a quote from a poem." Robin explained. "The poem is called the Raven and it's by Edgar Allen Poe, which makes sense considering his name."

"Good job!" Roy exclaimed. "But what to do…"

"Maybe we can hack into the libraries main server." Pikachu suggested. "If we can do that, we can discover who rented the book, watch them for 24 hours and find out if there the killer! Simple really once you think about it."

"Good idea." Roy said. "But how will we get in?"

"I already have that covered!" Robin said as he held up a cell phone. "I had a whole plan on how to find the killer, and avenge Corrin's death if you didn't believe me."

"Of course I believe you." Roy said as he grabbed the cell phone and began to scroll down to take a look at what people where reading. "Let's see…" His face turned red. "Bayonetta has quite an interesting selection of books."

"Just scroll down to the important stuff already!" Pikachu screamed.

"Alright. Sheesh." Roy cried as he continued to scroll down. All of a sudden his eyes widened. "S-someone checked out the poem. No, two people. No, three! No wait a second four! Four people checked it out!"

"Three?" Robin asked.

"Impossible." Pikachu said as he shook his head. "Who checked it out?"

"Dunban, Link, Pac Man and Bayonetta." Roy responded. "I don't know how where supposed to watch all of them at once though."

"You'll think of something sweetheart!" Eliwood cried as he, Fiora, Matthew, Lilina, Lyn, Sophia and Hector rode past them on a 7 seated bike.

"ROY! ROY! HE'S OUR BOY!" Lilina, Matthew, Lyn, Sophia and Hector yelled as they rolled away.

"Who are they?" Robin snorted.

"My parents, my girlfriend, and my friends." He muttered as he rested his hand on his head in embarrassment. "Anyways. Only two of them appear to be dangerous. So let's keep our eye on them."


	6. The Search

"So let me get something straight." Robin said as he stepped on the first step of his house. "You're going to watch Dunban first?"

Roy nodded. "He was washing something red off his hands earlier today. And he checked out the book. It's him. I just know it. But, if not its Bayonetta because she was thrilled when Corrin died. And if it's neither of them, it has to be Link. But, we have no evidence supporting him besides the book."

"There was that bet he made with Zelda." Pikachu commented.

"That was him?" Roy asked.

Pikachu nodded. "Yup. Both Corrin and Zelda bet on who was going to win. Zelda choose Link, while Corrin choose Mario."

"But why would he kill her straight afterwards?" Robin mused. "It would make no sense. Anyways what about Pac Man?"

"It would be pretty obvious if it was him." Roy snapped. "I mean come on! Look at that nose! And he won't murder his own employees. If he was to do that, I'd think that Bayonetta would be dead already!"

"Agreed. Also he wouldn't be out there telling Corrin's entire family he's dead." Robin said.

"Yhessh." Roy shivered as he put a hand on the railing. "That can't be fun. Breaking the hearts of that many people."

"COME ON!" Pikachu cried as he kicked a pile of leaves with his small feet. "How many people could view him as family?"

"29, including brother and sister in laws." Roy said as Pikachu's jaw dropped. "What a second. Why are they visiting now?"

Robin tilted his head. "It's family day. Meaning everyone has someone related to them visiting for the week. Well expect for everyone who's an orphan or everyone related to them is dead. Wait, you didn't know?"

"NO!" Roy cried. "I thought that was last week! Wait a second… if it starts today…then why did my family start their visit early!"

Eliwood and Fiora popped out of the bushes. "Because sweetheart!" Fiora swooned. "We just couldn't wait to see you!"

"Now go knock em dead!" Eliwood cried. "I heard you're going to visit the landlord first!"

"Who told you that?" Roy cried.

"We eavesdropped!" Fiora beamed.

"Anyways." Pikachu said. "We should probably get going."

"Right." Roy nodded.

"Good luck." Robin said. "You're going to need it."

* * *

"Let's see…" Dunban muttered as he sorted through some money. "So far both Link and Bayonetta haven't paid their rent. I'll need to have a talk with them tomorrow."

"How much longer do we have to stay in here?" Roy muttered.

"Be quiet!" Pikachu hissed.

They were hiding in Dunban's closet, where they were surrounded by millions of clothes that lined the walls. The door was open a crack, which let them peek outside.

"Roy hasn't paid up either." Dunban mused. "He is dead for that."

Roy gasped. "Do you know what this means Pikachu?"

"No." Pikachu whispered back. "What do you think it means?"

"That I was right!" Roy chocked. "He is the killer! He's killing people off because they don't pay their rent, and I'm the next victim!"

"Think clearly." Pikachu snapped. "Zelda and Fox never paid up, I'll admit that but Corrin always delivered by the end of the day. If your theory was correct, then Corrin wouldn't be dead."

"True." Roy mused. "But I'm still certain it's him!"

Then Roy heard the door open.

"Hello." Dunban said.

"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream." A voice mused.

Roy gasped with shock as he peered out of the door to see a figure in black with a raven pin.

 _The killer!_ Roy thought. _But…if they are over there that means it really isn't Dunban. Dang it! I was certain we had found our killer!_

"Let me guess." Dunban smiled. "You're the mysterious killer who's been murdering everyone and now you're here to kill me."

"You're sharp." The Raven cooed as pulled out a gun. "Just like a hawk should be. But…you are going to AAAUGGH!" They screamed as Roy bolted out of the closet and slashed there arm. Blood oozed out of the wound. "The detective who's been trying to catch me. How pathetic."

"Wha-WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Dunban yelled.

"Watching you to see if you where the killer." Pikachu said as he climbed out of the closet. "Which you aren't. I knew we should've watched Bayonetta."

Roy lunged forward again as Pikachu spoke. The Raven jumped backwards and ran out the door.

"COME BACK HERE! COWARD!" Roy yelled. "He got away. Damn it."

Suddenly the door opened again.

"HOW DARE YOU COME BACK-" Roy yelled as he pointed his sword towards…a young girl about the age of 18.

"Huh?" He said. "You're not the Raven."

"Way to state the obvious." Pikachu muttered.

"What…what are you doing?" The girl shrieked.

"N-nothing!" Roy cried as he lowered his blade. "Sorry. A mass murder came in here to kill the landlord, and I thought you were them!"

"WHAT!" The girl cried. "Is he ok?"

"I'm just fine." Dunban said.

"Thank Bionis." The girl breathed as she ran up and gave him a hug. "You really need to be more careful. I worry you know."

"I know." He muttered as he wrapped his arm around her.

 _WTF?_ Roy thought in horror. _Is Dunban… DATING A GIRL ABOUT 12 YEARS YOUNGER THAN HIM?"_

"Anyways." He said as he let her go. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to hang out with Shulk."

"He wanted to stay with Lucina." The girl shrugged. She looked…sad. "As a group of friends."

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Um hum." She nodded. "I'm just fine. I really just want Shulk to be happy. But…after all that happened between us, I was certain he loved me. Guess I was wrong."

"So. Are you a prostitute or something?" Pikachu asked.

"WHAT!" The girl exclaimed as her checks turned red. "Of course not! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Fiora. I'm Dunban's little sister!"

 _Whew._ Roy thought in relief. _She's just his sister, who has the same name as my mom. Thank Naga. Wait a second…she's in love with Shulk. Is that why Dunban hates that Lucina and Shulk are dating? Of course!_

"Nice to meet you!" Pikachu exclaimed. "Guess we have to watch Bayonetta now."

"Not exactly." Roy said as he whipped out a driver's license. "I grabbed this out of the killer's pocket! All I have to do is turn it over, and we've found our guy! Or gal." He flipped it over and gasped.

"I know who the killer is." He gasped.


	7. Raven Revealed

"Alright." Roy whispered to Pikachu. "Here's the plan. You tell Major Mario to stop whatever big announcement he needs to make, and after that I'll reveal the killer! What is the announcement anyways?"

They were in the same place where they revealed that they would be taking the case. However, less people had showed up due to the four deaths that took place over the past three days. They were Pac Man, Link, Robin, Shulk, Lucina and Roy's friends and family. Mario stood up on the stage, looking pale.

"He's stepping down as Major." Pikachu whispered back.

"WHAT!" Roy cried. He covered his mouth then whispered, "Why?"

"Because of all of the killings." Dunban said as he walked up to them. "He got blamed for a lot of them you know.

"That's-that's crazy!" Roy hissed. "None of us would ever dream of putting the blame on him!"

"It wasn't one of us." Dunban snapped. "It was the families and friends of Zelda, Corrin, Magnus and Fox. They were all furious at him, and to be fair who could blame them."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Mario yelled. "Paparazzi have been 'making claims' that I'm going to step down as your Major. I wasn't considering it at first. But them Bayonetta was murdered."

 _WHAT!_ Roy thought to himself. _Did I miss something? Is Bayonetta really dead? Well, on the bright side I now have confirmation on who the killer is._

"She was killed in the most brutal way possible, chopped in half, her heart ripped out and thrown on the floor, and her mouth ripped open." Mario mused. "On my watch. Therefore I can't-"

"STOP!" Pikachu cried as he ran forwards with Roy, Dunban and Fiora (Dunban's sister Fiora) in tow. "Did I do it right?"

Roy nodded. "We know who the Raven is!"

"THAT'S OUR BOY!" Fiora (Roy's mother Fiora), Eliwood, Hector, Sophia, Lyn and Matthew yelled as they held up a sign that said 'ROY!'

"Well…that changes things." Mario said. "Who is it?"

"Well I put the pieces together." Roy said. "The Raven killed Zelda because she reminded them of their failure. Magnus, well he was just there. As for Fox well…"

"JUST TELL US WHO THE KILLER IS!" Pac Man yelled.

"Alright then." Roy breathed. "It's Link."

Everyone gasped in horror.

"Wha- I don't know what you're talking about!" Link cried.

"Allow me to explain." Roy said. "You were so upset over losing the election and Zelda losing all of her money just made it worse. So you killed her so you didn't have to look at her at work anymore. As for Magnus, like I explained earlier he was just a fly. As for Fox, I think he was killed for fun. But Corrin…you killed him to fill the hole in your heart! Everyone else was just pure fun. Pikachu! Give me a mic to drop!"

"I didn't bring one." Pikachu said.

"Ok. Then I'll drop my sword!" Roy cried. He picked up his sword then dropped it. "BOOM! Now Link. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Link's head was low so no one could see his face.

Then he began to laugh. Pure evil laughter.

"Well. Well." He said with a smile. "You finally figured it out. After all. The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?"

Everyone gasped.

"So it was you!" Robin cried. "I knew it! No one could go to the bathroom for that long!"

"Indeed." Link smiled as he pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. "You are all idiots. Do you know how much being rejected hurts? No one could recover from the pain I went through. Knowing that no wanted me in an important position. I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity."

"Um…Link I hate to break it to you but Sonic lost his election to Samus and he got over it." Dunban said.

"Exactly!" Shulk cried.

"Shut UP!" Link yelled as he pointed his gun at Dunban.

Everyone gasped.

"He's got a gun!" Pac Man cried in horror.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in horror.

Roy jumped in front of the gun, along with Fiora (Dunban's sister Fiora.).

"ROY!" Hector cried in horror.

"What are you doing?" Matthew shrieked.

"FIORA!" Shulk cried. "Get out of the way!"

"What are you talking about?" Fiora (Roy's mother Fiora) asked. "I'm not in anyone's way."

"STOP!" Dunban cried as he pulled Fiora (XC) behind him. "Don't put yourself at risk because of me!"

"Two people…trying to protect him!" Link shrieked his eyes filled with madness. "What happens if I point the gun at her?" He pointed the gun at Lucina. Seconds afterward both Shulk and Pikachu had jumped in front of her. "OR HIM!" He pointed his gun at Pac Man as Roy and Robin jumped in front of him. "OR HER!" He pointed his gun at Fiora and Lucina, Shulk and Dunban all jumped in front of her. "SEE! Favoritism! What happens if I point the gun AT MYSELF?" He yelled as he pointed the gun at his forehead.

"I'd jump in front of you." Roy said. "Anyone here would. Everyone is willing to accept you, but you weren't the right leader for us."

"NO ONE IS WILLING TO ACCEPT ME!" Link cried as he pulled the trigger. He fell backwards as blood oozed out of his head. "No…one." He chocked before falling limp.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Well." Robin said. "That was dramatic."


	8. Epilouge

There were no more killings in smash vile after that. Everyone was shaken and Mario continued to serve as Major. Roy and Pikachu where awarded for their efforts with golden medals and smiles from all of the people. But…The Raven did inspire some copycats. But those copycats are a story for another day as we zoom out of the setting that is Smash Town and zoom in to the future…


End file.
